


Chosen

by Kalloway



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Count D sells a pet. (And trusts the pet's decision.)





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'the hounds of war'

"Oh, my, I wasn't expecting you to choose that one," Count D said, blinking as he reached pat the pup his customer had chosen. Or, more likely, the pup had done the choosing. Still, it seemed like a slightly odd match. But he'd trust the pup; at least for the moment. 

"I think he'll be bigger than I intended," his customer admitted. She smiled, though. "But I can't help feeling he's the one. He's the partner I need to get through..." 

Her expression wavered and broke. "Get through everything, really..." 

She spoke, Cound D understood... 

And drew up the papers.


End file.
